Right Tool for the Job
}}V uses a Dominated Yukyuk to hit Zz'dtri with a double crossbow sneak attack. As Z flees, Yukyuk continues to pepper Z with arrows while V explains his realization that if Z hyper-specialized to fight V, Z must have left himself open to other forms of attack. Cast * Haley Starshine (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Zz'dtri ◀ ▶ * Yukyuk (dominated) ◀ ▶ Transcript Zz'dtri flies through the arena arcade looking behind him for Vaarsuvius. Vaarsuvius flies holding Yukyuk in front of them. Yukyuk's eyes are spirals, showing he has been Dominated by Vaarsuvius. He fires both of his Hand Crossbows of Quick Loading. Vaarsuvius: I may be in error, but I believe the appropriate proclamation is, "Sneak Attack, bitch." The bolts both hit Zz'dtri with a double "thunk!" Zz'dtri: Break Enchantment. Vaarsuvius: Counterspell. Vaarsuvius: I shall take that choice as confirmation that I have unraveled the conundrum of your imperviousness. Both of Yukyuk's crossbows automatically reload with a "pop! pop!" Vaarsuvius: A wizard's strength is his ability to prepare different spells each day, but it is also our weakness. Vaarsuvius: It is difficult, even for us, to defend against every possible form of attack simultaneously. Vaarsuvius: Those we cannot block outright, we must evade. Those we cannot evade, we must eliminate pre-emptively. Vaarsuvius: Which brings to mind your first spell in this skirmish. Yukyuk again fires both crossbows. One bolt hits, "thunk!", while one flies past the fleeing Zz'dtri. Flashback to #789 when Zz'tri ambushed the party and petrified Haley. Vaarsuvius (inset): Flesh to Stone—not towards me, your hated enemy, but directed at an archer. Vaarsuvius (inset): Clearly, you were confident that your current spell selection would allow you to weather my magical assault with relative impunity— Yukyuk again fires both crossbows, hitting with both, "thunk! thunk!" Zz'dtri: NNH!! Vaarsuvius: —but you could not say the same for a volley of arrows. Vaarsuvius: Not being an archer myself, I was obligated to Dominate yours. Zz'dtri: Phantasmal Killer. A horrifying apparition descends on Vaarsuvius who still holds Yukyuk in front of them. Vaarsuvius: By all means, feel free to attempt to murder your own ally. Yukyuk fires another pair of quarrels, both of which sink into the now bloodied Zz'dtri, "thunk! thunk!" Vaarsuvius: I believe he just ceased his struggles against my mental commands to shoot you. Vaarsuvius: Welcome, however temporarily, to the Order of the Stick, Mr. Yukyuk. Vaarsuvius: Continue this ratio of effectiveness-to-chatter, and I shall see if I cannot open up a position in our Short Dual-Wielding Murderer department. Vaarsuvius: What say you to that? Yukyuk: ... Vaarsuvius: Perfection. D&D Context * Dominate Person is likely the spell used by Vaarsuivus to take control of Yukyuk. It is a 5th Level Wizard Spell that allows the caster to mentally control a target. Normally, the mental commands can be resisted via a Will Saving Throw, but the victim can choose not to make saving throws against the mental domination. * Break Enchantment is a 5th level Wizard Spell that disrupts the effects of Enchantments, Transmutations, and Curses, such as Dominate Person. ** Normally this enchantment requires a 1-minute casting time, but in this circumstance, Rich Burlew forgot to apply this.link|11591644}} Re: OOTS #800 - The Discussion Thread, The Giant * In order to Counterspell the Break Enchantment spell, V had to either have that spell prepared, which we know V does not from #790, or cast Dispel Magic as a counterspell. * Phantasmal Killer is a Level 4 Wizard spell that takes a target's worst fears and makes them a spectral reality. If not saved against, this can instantly kill the victim. However, only the target can see the form of their nightmare, to everyone else it simply appears as a vague, shadowy form (as seen in Panel 7). Judging from V's dialogue, Zz'dtri chose to target the kobold. Trivia * "Sneak Attack, bitch." is Haley's tagline when using her Rogue sneak attack ability, for example in #396 and #398. External Links * 800}} View the comic * 210598}} View the discussion thread References Category:Uses Dominate Person Category:Uses Break Enchantment Category:Uses Counterspell Category:Uses Phantasmal Killer Category:Linear Guild Attacks!